


Curious

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Force Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something different about Rey after Starkiller. She wondered what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words! Seriously! on MS Word that is.

Ever since Starkiller base, there was something different about Rey. She could feel it niggling at the back of her mind, but she couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

It was a strange feeling, a sort of warmth that wrapped around her at night or when she was alone. At first she was alarmed, but as time passed, she was comforted by whatever it was.

She chalked it up to the Force and her new connection to it. But when she got to Achto, she found out what it really was: a Force Bond, between her and Kylo Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> Reylo Week deserves better. But I'm in a dry spell so all I can make are drabbles.


End file.
